Familiar of her otherself
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Louise, a prideful girl. Mato, a caring girl. Will Mato and Rock heal Louise from her upcoming despair. M rated for all the blood spill.
1. Chapter 1

In an unknown place where the floor was a chessboard patten as the eye could see and the sky with many colours. But despite the emptiness of these empty, crumbled fields, six individuals stood.

"My other self, who has spend her entire life filled with fighting. How would you like to live in a world where we can laugh, cry and have fun all together?" A short haired girl with blue eyes said to the girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes and long ponytails, one longer then the other.

The bright blue eyes girl look at the other girls behind her. All of them has different eye colours then hers. One with green, red, orange and yellow. Then looked back at her otherself. "Laugh, cry, how?" She asked almost with no emotions in her voice as the shorter one rubbed her head looking all childless "Um... Is hard to explain. But you all ways wanted to know what my world is like right?" The small girl said.

"But what about them?" the blue eyed girl said looking at her companions. "They need me." She said as the shortest girl with a black hood step forward and said. "Don't worry about them when I get my life back on track I will show you the ropes as a normal girl." She said as she smiled. "Alright Mato Kuroi show me the world you take such joys in." She said to the girl now named Mato Kuroi.

"Sure thing my friends will welcome you Black Rock shooter." Mato said as light consumed their line of sight.

* * *

><p><span>Two months later. <span>

Light slipped through the gap between the curtains and filled the bedroom. The room was simple but has changed for the passed two months. Now there is a bunk bed one with a bird patten covers on the bottom while the top bunk has a chessboard patten. In front of the bunk beds is a shelve filled with books like fiction, non-fiction and history.

Then the alarm went off and the two beds stirred. The bottom bunk got up revealing a short, messy haired girl with a baggy white shirt. She reached for the alarm and made it stop, followed with a yawn.

"Good morning Rock." She said as the top bunk got up revealing a long haired girl with bright sleepy blue eyes. "Morning." Rock said as she and Mato got out of beds and got on with their original routine. Get changed, a shower, eat breakfast and packed their notebooks.

Mato wears and Rock wears the non-seifuku school uniform. It's a white shirt and a yellow almamater with a blue tie on their chest. Mato wore a white shocks and brown shoes while Rock is wearing long black shocks with brown shoes. They also wearing average sized black skirts.

"Have a fun day Mato & Rock." Mato's mum said as Mato and Rock put on their shoes on. "Bye Mum." Mato said as Rock bowed. And their left.

After some silence Mato said. "How are you liking this world Rock?"

"It is a new experience." Rock answered as they walked down their street. "Ah look, hey Yuu!" Mato said as they see a grassy green hair, some orange hair clips and orange eyes. "Oh hey Mato, hey Rock." Yuu said as Rock finally caught up.

On the rest of the way Mato and Yuu talked about what they saw on the news. "Hey Rock have you heard about those valuable items mysteriously disappearing?" Yuu asked as Rock nodded.

"Hmm it is strange isn't it." A new voice from behind them. When they looked behind them the saw Yomi and Kagari. "Ah good morning Yomi and Kagari." Mato said happily as she saw her best friend and Yomi's childhood friend.

"Good morning to you all." Yomi said as she politely bowed.

After some minutes of talking they reached to their school.

* * *

><p><span>After school<span>

"See you tomorrow Yuu!" Mato shouted as they split up with Yuu. "Man basketball practice today was brutal right Rock?" Mato said as they were still a bit sweaty. Rock nodded but being in better shape then Mato.

"Rock, mum wants us to come back home early so lets make a quick shortcut." Mato said as she went into an alleyway. "Are you sure Mato, it could be dangerous." Rock said as Mato shook her head.

"I always take this shortcut whenever I've been in a rush." Mato answered. The alleyway is getting darker and darker. "Though I never remembered being this dark." Mato said getting second thoughts.

_'My familiar somewhere in this vast universe.' _The girls stopped when they heard a new voice. "Rock did you hear that?" Mato asked. "Yes."  
>'But where is it coming from.' Rock thought as she brought up her guard.<p>

_'My familiar who is strong, brave and the is also the most wisest.'_ It continued as Mato beginning to get scared. "Don't worry Mato, I will protect you." Rock said trying reassured Mato.

_'Now Brimir, guide my familiar to me!'_ It shouted as a green oval appeared shucking all those around it. Rock stood her ground but got left surprised as she let go Mato. "Rock!" Mato shouted as her body being shucked into the oval thing.

"Mato!" Rock shouted as she grabbed Mato's hand but gotten shucked in as well. After Rock's body fully entered it the oval disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes <span>earlier

In the grassy fields with a gentle breeze. If you walked down the rocky pave it will lead you to six stone tower buildings. One tall one in the centre with five smaller ones surrounding it. If you look hard enough you could manage to see a bright light inside those tall walls.

We look between the walls to the tallest tower stood many teenagers wearing their academy uniforms. By the way they dress and the wands they carry you could tell they could wield magic.

When the light gone away stood a tanned redhead and what stood in front of her is a red lizard with fire at the tip of his tail. The bald teacher was amazed but not surprised. "You seem to have a summoned a fiery salamander. I expected no less Ms. Kirche." The man said as the redhead now known as Kirche smirked.

"Of course. My fire element burn with passion could summon something this magnificent." Kirche said but said it to someone else, though the teacher didn't see it. But instead looked at his list.

"Okay was that everybody?" He shouted out as Kirche smirked ever more. "No Mr. Colbert, we still have the zero to do the summon." And just like that all the student went silent and looked at the back of the group.

And what appeared to be a strawberry blond haired girl, one of the shortest girl across the academy. If you didn't know her you might consider her cute. But she can pack a punch if she wanted to. Her name is Louise Francoise La Blanc da La Valliere.

Louise started getting nervous as she walked past her peers who started murmuring about her. "Is the zero." One whispered as another asked her friend. "What do you think **she** would summon?" As her friend answered. "Don't know but it will end up as an explosion."

"You said you could summon the best familiar, you think you can summon and magnificent as mind?" Kirche said to Louise now petting her familiar. "O-of course!" She said with pride but regretted the second later.

Now she stood in front of the magic circle with Mr. Colbert next to her. "Don't worry Ms. Valliere, just be calm and do what we taught you in class." He said to assure Louise.

"R-right." She said. Louise took a deep breath and lifted her wand.

_"My familiar somewhere in this vast universe."_ Louise said as blue sparks on the the very tip of her wand appeared. But only Mr. Colbert saw it.

_"My familiar who is strong, brave and the is the most wisest." _Everyone gasped as they saw the circle glowed with blue light.

_"Now Brimir, guide my familiar to me!" _Louise shouted as she brought down her wand. And what came out of the light was fire that was completely blue. Even if it was fire the air didn't go hot, but colder.

Since everyone was behind Louise they didn't notice a spark of pink fire appeared in Louise's right eye but was gone when the blue fire gone down. When the fire gone down they saw two girls.

One of them has jet black hair tied with two ponytails, one longer then the other. She opened her eyes which was clear bright blue with white circler patten in them. She was crouched down holden another girl. The other girl also has black hear but shorter then her friend. They were both wearing the same cloths that they guessed was their uniform.

The second girl seems to be asleep but the first girl was on wide alert. Louise looked into her eyes. They feel so emotionless but could also feel like they were eyes of a warrior.

'Just like my mother.' Louise thought.

* * *

><p>Black rock shooter looked at her new surroundings still holden onto Mato. She saw many girls and boys wearing the same kind of clothing.<p>

'This doesn't seem to be the otherworld nor Mato's. Where did that portal took us?' She thought as she stared at the nearest girl. She stared at her rose coloured eyes and she could see too much pride. But also despair.

Couple of seconds passed as Mato stirred. "Are you alright Mato?" Rock immediately asked to see if she was all right. "Rock... Yes I'm alright, where are we?" Mato asked as she looked around. Rock stood up and let Mato down.

"No idea, we are not in the your world nor the otherworld. But it seems like this world is mixed with reality and fantasy." Rock said as Mato looked at the creatures, more specifically the blue dragon.

"Wow. Well lets ask them what's going on." But before Mato said anything the teenagers minus the bald grownup and the pink haired girl started laughing. "Is it something I said?" Mato said all confused.

* * *

><p>Even with that amazing entrance, with those eyes of a warrior and Louise's peers still laughed all because they were couple of commoners. 'What more do they want!' Louise thought as she felt tears in her eyes.<p>

After years of keeping all those emotions in, after all these days of bullying, all that training from my mother. It is finally letting itself out. One of the girls noticed this and without Louise noticed.

She hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise PoV.

To my eyes and ears, time has stopped. 'Why?' Was the only question in my head now. This short-haired commoner started hugging me? Can't this girl see that I was crying?

The girl talked softly but I couldn't understand it because is in a language I never heard off. Normally I would have shouted to this girl for suddenly grabbing. I opened my mouth but nothing came. It was like my body...

Just didn't want her to let go. Soon my tears came out again. Everyone quieted down as they heard my next words.

"I just wanted to end it; I just wanted to end it all." I don't know why I am saying this but at this point, I wanted to say it out loud. "I want my mother and farther to be proud; I wanted my peers to think I am not a failure. And if it means I have to make this girl my familiar...

...Then so be it."

Mato PoV

I heard the girl cry more and started talking out to the other people who has long ago gone silent. I smiled as I took a step back and watch her to do the rest.

However I have no idea what she is going to do next.

Louise PoV.

I turned back to the commoner and started walking towards her. The girl had a confused face as we were only inches apart. I raised my wand and pointed at the girl.

_**"Brimir, grant this creäture as one of my familiars."**_ I said as I lowered my wand and I took a step closer. We were about the same size so it was no difficulty for me to reach her forehead.

And before I...

Mato PoV

...She kissed my forehead. At first I thought she was trying to say thank you. But it went a lot more painful. "Ugh." I groaned as I felt a burning pressure on my right hand.

"Mato!" Rock shouted but I didn't hear her as my right hand started to be engulfed with blue fire.

"ARRRRRGH!" I screamed in pain as the feeling subsided. I looked at my hand out of breath. There was a tattoo of a star with pointy arrows at each point going inwards. (A/N Have a look on my Facebook page for picture.)

"Are you okay Mato?" Rock said while grabbing me before I fell to the ground. My eyes began to get fuzzy from the lack of energy. I closed my eyes as I gotten into the void.

Rock PoV

"Mato, Mato!" I shouted over and over as Mato fell unconscious onto my arms. I growled as I looked at the people who did this to Mato. "What did you do to Mato!" I shouted as my right eye started to ignite with Blue fire.

People was surprised and scared because of it. But I didn't care I wanted answers and I want them now!. I stared at the pink haired girl who kissed Mato. " What..." I started saying as I made my black Katana appeared.

"Did you..." I continued as I started charging towards her. The girl raised a stick hoping it would defend her, I jumped and was coming down to her. "Do!" I finished as I was about to bring my sword down. But just mere inches between her and my blade I found myself in midair.

'What is this?' I thought to myself as I realized it was the mid age man who has raised his staff. I don't know why but I know he is using some kind of magic.

Louise PoV.

I'm shaken in fear. The black-haired girl gotten angry and made a sword out of thin air without a wand. If Mr. Colbert didn't interfere I would be. I shook myself from that thought.

"**_Ansur ver ang. Notice the track, and answer my_ _request._**" Mr. Colbert did another spell while still handling the floating spell. And just like that...

"Please just put me down and explain what she just did to Mato?" The girl said who has seemed to have calmed down to her expressionless face while pointed at me.

Though Mr. Colbert isn't riling to let go of the spell and said with a toned voice. "Then tell me why you attack my students?" Then the girl said not shaken by the tone.

"I act when she had hurt Mato, I attacked so no more harm could befall her." The girl said as she looked at my new familiar now named Mato. Mr. Colbert hesitated but seemed less worried with the answer as he let her go.

"My name is Mr. Colbert and welcome to the Academy of Magic ms..." Mr. Colbert said waiting for her to introduce herself.

Rock PoV

"You can call me Rock Kuroi for now." I said with a stern voice. If I didn't relished it before then I am now when he said where we are now. "Can you tell me what kind of spell you did to bring out your weapon?" The teacher now known as Mr. Colbert said out of curiosity.

I didn't want to pull out every detail of my powers since I still can't trust any of them. So I answered as short as I can. "Natural ability." I said as the teacher looked at me confused but got set on the answer I gave him.

"Then can you tell what you are to Mato?" He said as I didn't like the question he giving me. "That's none of your business." I said as I let out a little bit of emotion out.

Mr. Colbert took the sign I giving him and stopped asking unnecessary question. "Now then can you explain what happened?" I said. "Well Ms. Rock as second years to the academy, my students have gone through the summoning ritual." The teacher explained as I understood a little.

"So the little girl summoned us to do what exactly?" I asked. "So you two becomes her familiars." I didn't like that answer. "So you want me and Mato to serve this little girl?" I asked as the teacher nodded.

"That's right." He said as he could sense my discomfort. "Impossible." I said as he tried to reason with me. "B- but."

"I won't allow Mato to serve to this weakling, sure I can sense lots of potential from the girl but she has not yet relished that potential." I explained as the girl in question got up trying to put a strong front.

"Wait you can't just take her away she is my familiar." She said as I sighed. "What of it?" I asked as she gasped. "I don't care if you have already contracted with Mato. I won't let anyone control Mato's live against her will." I said as I stared at her.

"That won't do Rock." I gasped as I heard that familiar sweet voice behind me. I turned as I saw Mato standing grasping her right arm. "Mato." I said as she walked towards.

"They have already contracted with me and really I'm surprised what I am feeling right now." She said with a smile. "Mato are you sure you wanted this?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes while she is crying, I can sense lots of pain she has gone through and you know how I act when it comes to it." She said as I nodded. "Yes I know that better then anyone Mato." I said as the first we came her. I smiled.

"Let her finish with the contract with you Rock." Mato said as I nodded. I walked up to the pink haired girl still pulling up a strong front. This is going to be a hard journey I know that much. But if Mato wants this then I must comply by her wishes.

I crouched down to the girls level however before she started I said. "I'll make this clear, after you contracted with me I will only go to protect Mato first and foremost." I said as she silently swallowed.

She raised her wand upon my fore head and started chanting. _**"Brimir, grant this creäture as the second of my familiars."**_She said I felt a jolt of slight pain on my left hand.

When it was gone there was a rune just like Mato's. But unlike hers my arrows pointed outwards not inwards.

Mato ran up to me and said cheerfully. "Look Rock we almost match." She said as I can't help but smile. "Can I have a look at your hand for a quick sec?" Mr. Colbert said out of curiosity.

Mato showed it to him as I did as well. Mr. Colbert looked like he was trying to remember something but disregarded for now and turn to the students who for I don't know just stood there in silence.

"That marks today's ritual to an end. I congratulate everybody for completing the ritual. Further more the rest of today and tomorrow classes will not be opened so you all can interact with your familiars." Mr. Colbert said as he flew to god knows where as well as the other students who has a flyable familiar.

They were about to say something to the girl but stopped when they looked at my eyes.

Though none of us know that as we just started walking to one of the towers. Mato ran up to the girl and said. "You properly already heard from Rock but let me tell my name. I am Mato Kuroi is nice to meet you." The girl seemed shock at something but composed herself.

The girl mumbled something but pumped up her chest in pride said "Well m- my name is Louise Françoise la Blank da la Vallière, the third daughter of the Valliére family." The girl now known as Louise said as we went inside one of the smaller towers.

Mato PoV

The rest of the day was uneventful and it is already night time. Louise is now asleep while me and Rock had just finished her laundry. Now me and Rock is lying down on some handmade beds the maids kindly made for us.

"Are you sure about this Mato?" I looked next to me towards Rock. "Sure about what?" I asked. "About us being servants to this little girl?" Rock asked as I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, I have this strange feeling that we need to stay with her you know." I said as I raised my right hand marking my runes. "And besides I think this is going to be fun don't you?" I asked smiling as Rock smiled back. "Your right. Goodnight Mato." Rock said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Black Rock Shooter tee hee." Mato said as she closed her eyes as well while giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew sorry for the wait but it is finally finish. I'll say this now next chapter will be a bit heptic. So beware what will be coming.<strong>

**And on a side note sorry if Mato and Rock came out a bit OOC. I want them to be like this anyway.**

**See ya chao.**

**P.S for any of you don't know I have a facebook page for my account so take it out of any updates. Here's the link. **

** Animemaster1000?ref=hl**


	3. Bonus: History of the six element

Have you heard of the five elements?

Fire  
>Earth<br>Wind  
>Water<br>And the lost element... **Void**

However there is another element that have been lost on its citizens minds, that only a handful of books and tomes contain. This element is more intense than Fire and earth, more colder than Wind and Water and more brighter than the void.

It is called **Thunder.**

Thousands of years ago, long before the great Brimir established the new magical system. Was a great war, humans vs humans. Magic was casted, blades has been clashed. Nobody knew how the war started.

But they were really tried to kill each other. That was until she came. Her skin was pale, Her entire body was covered with a silk, jet black hoodie which was unfamiliar to the people. But that wasn't what caught their attention... It was her weapon.

It was a long black one-sided blade. It has blue fire engulfing the blade alongside tiny sparks of lightning swirling around.

There was two other people standing by their master. On their hand was a mark of the element, each has its own ability.

The mark that has arrows go within engulfed the magic and give it to its partner. The other one that has arrows going out shoots lighting towards its victims.

Before the fight began she shouted as a great warrior. "**YOU FOOLS, IF YOU WANT TO PROJECT YOUR KINGDOMS THEN DO NOT FIGHT FOR ****YOUR PEOPLE! YOU MUST PROJECT IT FROM GREATER FORCE! WE MUST ALL UNITE AS ONE TO PROJECT THE THING WE CARE FOR THE MOST! FAMILY, FRIENDS, KNOWLEDGE!"**

But the humans was to stubborn to even comprehend what she said. It only lasted that one minute.

The most painful minute anyone in Halkeginia had to bear. Only three people was standing on top of the corpses.

Nobody knew where they gone after that day but they knew now to set up a new kingdom. Where there was no more bloodshed through their own brethren.

That was ten thousand years ago and that element has yet to return.

Until today


End file.
